


Briefly behind bars

by Longcat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arrest, BearHawk and Lore, Shaman - Freeform, Spirit Animal, antagonizing the police, pre-hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longcat/pseuds/Longcat
Summary: Lore gets himself arrested for a case. It goes about as well as it can.





	Briefly behind bars

Two men stood behind ballistic glass while a young man in a garish outfit sheepishly held onto his identification plate waiting for his picture to be taken. His hair flopped over with a lack of product to hold it upright, sides shaved close, a thick stripe down the center formed a soft mohawk. He let go of the plate to run his fingers through his hair pushing it back out of his face again. His hand adjusted his thick framed glasses before returning to hold the plate that had his name and alias on it. 

“What exactly is he being charged with?” One of the men asked behind the glass, looking at the young man he couldn’t immediately place a crime with the face. He had seen his partner bring in their suspect earlier after receiving a call of unusual activities near one of the state parks. The kid looked like one of their stereotypical tourists; hiking shoes and gear for outdoor recreation, some hippy vibe t-shirt, and a loud Hawaiian shirt over it. They confiscated his phone and after having gone through it there were just a bunch of photos of the outdoors, his big shaggy dog, and the pictographs common to the area. 

“Intoxication-” his partner started, his voice grumbly and annoyed. His gut told him that the guy on the other side of the glass had done something, but he couldn’t figure out what it was. Interrogation hadn’t gone as he planned, the other man hadn’t refused to talk so much as he talked about a million things that weren’t useful to him. 

“With no drugs or alcohol in his system?” He interrupted having gotten back the preliminary results of their tests. 

“He failed a field sobriety test.” The retort came quickly, he really wanted this guy in for more questioning, he was certain that there was something they could get him with. 

“He claims that spent the whole day, in the sun, trying to read the rock carvings. Anyone spending that much time in the sun is bound to fail that test.” Honestly he was surprised that the test came back negative, people didn’t just start trying to read the pictures on the walls without a little something in their system. Unless they were true archaeologists or anthropologists, and this kid did seem to be the right age to be a grad student. 

“Can I get him on conducting archeology without a permit?” He was grasping at straws here, there had to be something they could do to hold him longer. Wasn’t his big dog causing some kind of trouble by now?

“Doesn’t exist.” He was brought back to his mental question of why the kid hadn’t claimed that he was a student doing research? They didn’t have anything to hold him on and he hadn’t been doing anything other than being weird. 

“What about all that freaky stuff that’s been going on?” There was no real explanation for any of the strange things that had been going on; choking on pins, being followed by toads, blood running through faucets.

“You going to accuse the kid of witchcraft now?” His partner really was grasping at straws if he was bringing that up. There was no way this kid was involved with any of it, he wasn’t in town when things started. 

“No…” He gave in, there was nothing he could do with how things were. He was going to have to give up this suspect.

“Then I’m going to release him and drop the charges. Get his dog out of the evidence locker, Jesus, I don’t even know why we put an animal in there.” He pushed a button on the intercom and leaned into the speaker. “Mr. Regos.”

“Lore, please, officer. Mr. Regos was my deadbeat father.” He interrupted with the correction, his demeanor more playful than either officer was comfortable with. Most suspects had at least the decency to be scared in the interrogation room.

“Charges are dropped, you’re free to go, sorry about the mix up. My partner is getting your dog and will meet you up front.”

The man in the Hawaiian shirt was reunited with a large shaggy dog moments later. Dropping down to his knees he held his arms out and called out the beast that was pulling at the thin leash being held by the officer.

“BEAR!” with a tug the leash came free and the large animal bounded down the hall into his arms. The animal wiggled in excitement before settling down at the man’s side while he collected his belongings from the officer. Lore took back his wallet, keys, phone, and a long, thin, sheathed blade, the officer was reluctant to return a weapon to a former suspect. Twirling his keys around his finger he looked down to his dog and smiled. 

“Let’s go Bear, there’s still sunlight we can go to the park.” At the word park the dog’s ears perked up and it bounced ready to get going. They walked out of the precinct and towards the impound lot where a large camper van was parked behind barbed wire fence. Sliding the door open for the animal to jump in, he slammed it shut and rounded the vehicle to get to the driver’s door. A large mural was airbrushed onto the side panel, a bear with wings rising out of a colorful smoke. The vehicle rattled to life and rolled out of the impound and onto the street where it made its way to the state park where they had been picked up. 

“Alright dude, that wasn’t fun. Next time you get arrested and I do the searching. You get what we needed from there?” he asked allowing a quick glance in the rearview mirror. The dog was shaking off the thin cord it had for a collar, the moment the thing dropped to the floor, the pendant tied on the cord giving it extra weight, the dog shimmered under an unusual light and left a bizarre creature in its place. Head, arms, and torso of a small bear and legs, tail, and wings of a large hawk. It started growling, clicking and screeching from the back as it made its way to the passenger seat, pulling the seat belt across, it clicked in place. 

“Alright so they did have hex bags in the evidence boxes of two of the last mystery deaths. So we are dealing with a rogue witch with a vengeance. Anything unusual about them, help us to narrow down the practice?” The creature responded with a series of sounds, it’s paws flailing as it talked. 

“Great, not what I wanted to hear. Think they’ll try to convince us to join their coven when we confront them?” he jerked the wheel hard to the right narrowly avoiding a missed turn. The monster glared at him, a low rumbling growl coming from it. 

“You don't need to remind me. Pass me the phone, I should update Garth on this. No I don't think we need backup, but he should know.” he preemptively answered a complaint that was only just forming on the monster’s lips. They were here for a job that they had been tipped off to. Lore only felt like they should let their contact know that they were going after a coven and not a single witch. They were probably the best team to face this, and not just because they were in the area already. When it came to fighting magic users most hunters had a poor track record. It was just easier when you could lob spells back at them.

“Wolfman, it's witches. Multiple. BearHawk says we've got this, I do too, but precautions, if you don't hear from either of us in 48 hours something went screwy… Haha, very funny, you know I'm not a witch, I don't do covens… Whatever dude, we got this.” he hung up the phone and tossed it into one of the center cupholders. Both hands on the steering wheel he guided them back to a campground where they had left a cooler and several small bags behind. A tent came into view and the circle drawn into the dirt was unbroken. 

Flinging the door open, the creature stepped down and shook out its wings. Large cream feathers reached across the clearing before folding back up and settling down against its back. There wasn't another person in sight but Lore still let out a groan and gave the creature a pointed look. 

“What is someone sees you?”

“Grrraawkiki!”

“I can't do that every time! It worked that one time because he was drunk, a blackout made sense to him later. Not everyone is going to be so keen on missing pieces of memory just because you want to strut around like a peacock. Ow!” He grabbed at the side of his head where a stick had been flung with deadly accuracy. “Stop throwing shit at me and help me pack up. We’ve got some witches to fry.”


End file.
